


United in Pain

by fallintothegrey



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Character Death, Childbirth, Established Relationship, F/M, First Time, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force-Sensitive Leia Organa, Force-Sensitive Poe Dameron, Non-Consensual Touching, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 03:22:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13227072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallintothegrey/pseuds/fallintothegrey
Summary: After Rey closes the hatch of the Falcon, Kylo Ren thought the bond between them was severed. Pain brings them into contact again, forcing him to witness her burgeoning relationship with the cocky flyboy, Poe Dameron.





	United in Pain

Pain reignited the bond.  
   
After she had rejected him, closed the door and flown away, he tried to force the bond from his mind, hoping it would fade the longer Snoke was dead. She had betrayed him; they had all betrayed him. And as the new Supreme Leader, he could not show the kind of weakness she brought out in him. So he pushed the bond away.  
   
Or, he tried. Every so often, he felt the need to reach out to her. While they went hurtling through the stars, trying to find the few remaining rebels, he would try to reach out to her, the only rebel he cared to see. But she had grown stronger in the time they had been separated, which infuriated him. Every time he would reach out to her, he was met by mirrors, cold unfeeling mirrors that only showed his marred face a hundred times over. He would pound at the surface, raging at her, as she turned her vision against him. This left him feeling vulnerable and exposed. She could close herself off to her, but he didn’t know if he could do the same.  
   
Those mirrors shattered, he found, when she was in pain. Not for every bump or bruise, though; just for those moments of pain attached to a strong emotion. He was first brought to her, unbidden, months after he had watched the Millennium Falcon fly off from Crait.  
   
“Fuck!”  
   
He spun at the muttered curse, to see her dropping some tool and bringing her bleeding thumb to her mouth. So focused on her injury, she didn’t notice him there, and before he could say anything, before he could find his voice around the clenching of his heart, a dark haired and swarthy head popped up from the compartment she had been working in.  
   
“Do you kiss your boyfriend with that mouth?” Kylo heard the man ask. And instead of yelling at him, instead of pushing him away, Rey smiled.  
   
“He doesn’t seem to mind,” she practically purred as she bent down to kiss him.  
   
After they broke apart, he heard the man answer, “No, it seems he doesn’t.”  
   
Kylo slowly moved around them, trying to figure out who it was who had finally captured her.  
   
“Let me see your hand,” the man said, and Rey immediately complied, with none of her usual resistance or defiance. He turned it gently back and forth before lifting it to his mouth. “I don’t know, Rey, I think we might have to amputate it,” he joked before he opened his mouth and playfully closed his teeth around the offending thumb. Kylo felt his stomach clench.  
   
She squealed and tried to pull away, but he grabbed her elbow and held her in place before closing his lips around her thumb and gently sucking on it.  
   
“Poe,” she murmured and force lightning practically seemed to crackle between them. Kylo thought he was going to be sick. They could have created a new order together and she was with that cocky flyboy.

Kylo heard the round droid roll up and beep at his master, though he couldn’t see it – she still cloaked most of her surroundings. Only then did Poe’s eyes leave Rey's and his mouth leave her thumb.  
   
“Alright, buddy, I’ll be right there,” he said to the droid and it whizzed away. He chuckled as he watched it go before turning back to her.  
   
“The General calls,” he said, pushing himself up out of the hatch. “I’ll see you later, alright?”  
   
“I’ll probably still be here,” she muttered, picking the tool she dropped back up.  
   
Squatting down, Poe tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. “Don’t hurt yourself anymore. I wouldn’t want to perform any more amputations.” He grinned before pressing a quick kiss to her forehead. As he walked away, out of the confines that she allowed him to see, Kylo was left watching her watch him leave.  
   
“Go away, Ben,” he heard her bark before realizing she had turned her attention to him.  
   
“Wasn’t that charming? The scavenger and the flyboy. You’re perfect for each other,” he snarled, his voice dripping with sarcasm.  
   
Eyes flashing, she yelled, “I said, go away!” And he felt a solid wall push him back, back into his quarters. Probing at her, his reflection looked back at him in the mirrors she instantly built back up. Swiping a hand over his face, he vowed to build up his defenses, to block the bond, to severe it and let it die if he needed to.  
   
But he couldn’t stop the sick ache of jealousy from pooling in his stomach.  


* * *

He was pulled from sleep by a deep, throbbing pain in his core, the sting taking his breath away as he scrambled out from under the sheet. He quickly felt at his abdomen before he realized that the bed before him was not his own. He nearly vomited at the sight.  
   
“Breathe, Rey,” Poe whispered reverently, placing his hand on her check while the other clutched at her hip. “You’re so fucking beautiful.”  
   
“It hurts,” he could hear her whimper, her hair spilling down her naked back, her hands braced on Poe’s bare shoulders.  
   
“I know,” Poe strained, pulling her down to kiss him. “It will stop in a minute.”  
   
Kylo trembled as he watched her slowly begin to move, slowly begin to ride that man. The soft mewling sounds she made pushed him too far.  
   
“NO!” he yelled. Her head snapped around and she screamed when she saw him, scrambling off of Poe and landing in a defensive position, the corner of the bed between them.  
   
“Get out of here,” she shrieked as she grabbed the sheet and clutched it to her.  
   
“Rey, what is it?” Poe followed her, searching her face in a panic.  
   
“Leave, you monster, you – you sick bastard!”  
   
“You were supposed to be mine,” he seethed as he moved towards her, pushing Poe back onto the bed. The pilot looked around bewildered.  
   
Grabbing her arm, he pulled her up to him. “Mine, not _this_ arrogant flyboy.”  
   
“I am no one’s to possess. Not his and never yours,” she spat, her eyes blazing.  
   
“I would have given you the galaxy, would have made you feel things you can only imagine. Yet you choose to ride his cock. Tell me, does he light your skin on fire?” he asked as he roughly pulled the sheet away from her and pressed her body against him. “Does he make the power within you sing?” He grasped at her breast, and she gasped in pain as he pawed at the tender skin.  
   
“Get away from her,” he heard the pilot yell behind him. He force-choked him before he could even begin to move off the bed, sending him flying back against the wall.  
   
“Let go of him,” she screamed and pushed him away from her.  
   
“He will never give you want I can, never fill you like I can, never please you like I can.” He bore down on her, all while increasing the pressure on Dameron’s neck.  
   
“LEAVE!” she bellowed, before a wave of power threw him back, stealing the breath from his lungs. He saw her run to the pilot’s unconscious body as if through a tunnel before his world went black.  


* * *

The crescents of blood appeared on his palms while another useless commander gave another useless report. Kylo dismissed him quickly, knowing that soon he would no longer be able to see the fear in the old man’s eyes.  
   
He was pulled to her slowly, like he was being woken out of a deep sleep, an echoed “No” the only sound reaching his addled brain.  
   
As the top of her head came into view, he realized that it wasn’t an echo. Rather, she was repeating the word over and over as she folded in on herself on the floor of a refresher, her eyes squeezed shut and her hands clenched in fists.  
   
He opened his mouth to speak, to ask her what was wrong.  
   
“Rey.”  
   
His mother’s voice at the door stopped him cold.  
   
“Rey, I know you’re in there.” She used that knowing voice he heard so often as a child. He gritted his teeth against the memories.  
   
Startling at the sound, the girl rubbed at her tear-stained cheeks and squared her shoulders.  
   
“I’m sorry, General. I’m not feeling well today,” she tried to say firmly, but her voice wavered before she could finish.  
   
“Open the door, Rey.”  
   
“I really don’t think I should, ma’am.”  
   
“I know what’s going on, Rey,” his mother gently murmured. “You shouldn’t have to go through this alone.”  
   
Her face crumpled, and as she slowly rose to her feet and opened the door, he saw it. There, on the corner of the sink. A blood test. No, he realized as his pulse roared in his ears, a pregnancy test.  
   
He was pulled after her before he could even begin to comprehend, like he had no will of his own and could only follow hers.  
   
He found her wrapped in his mother’s arms, her arms stiff against her sides.  
   
“How did you know?” she whispered. Leia pulled away and gently led her to the small bed in the corner. Her quarters, perhaps. This was the first time she had ever let him see all of her surroundings and it was disorienting. Her control was badly shaken. His felt much the same.  
   
“One of the med droids reported that a pregnancy test had been taken from our supplies. It wasn’t too hard to figure out where to find the thief.” She chuckled at the puzzled look on Rey’s face. “Relationships are never secret on rebel bases. Han and I learned that the hard way, and now, so have you and Poe.”  
   
“You can’t tell Poe!” Rey cried, clutching at the older woman’s hands. “He can’t know how much of a failure I am!”  
   
“A failure?” Leia asked, her face clouding with confusion. “Rey, what do you mean?”  
   
Rey jumped to her feet and scurried to the other side of the room, nearly running into him as she clutched at her head. She was too distraught to notice him as he jumped away, but a glance from his mother told him that she had sensed him.  
   
“I let myself get distracted and now I’ve failed him, and I’ve failed you, and I’ve failed the Resistance.” She flung her arms down and brought the table next to Leia crashing to the floor. She hardly looked perturbed as she picked it up and guided Rey back to the bed. She clutched the young woman’s hands and held them in her lap. Kylo recognized the gesture from when the Force would bubble up in him in moments of childhood frustration.  
   
“Look at me,” she gently, but firmly, commanded. Rey reluctantly turned her red-rimmed eyes to her. “You have not failed Poe, you have not failed me, and you have not failed the Resistance.”  
   
“But how can I lead, how can I fight if I’m pregnant? Everyone will think I’m weak.”  
   
“Creating a life does not make you weak. It makes you stronger because you have something, _someone_ , so precious to fight for.”  
   
Rey sniffled, but did not respond.  
   
“And,” his mother continued, “if anyone questions your leadership, they will answer to me. I led a rebellion while I was pregnant, so you can damn well do the same.”  
   
“Really?” Rey asked, “But I thought Ben was born a year after the Empire fell?”  
   
“He was,” Leia sighed. “I lost our first baby during the Battle of Endor.”  
   
“Oh,” Rey muttered, dropping her eyes to the floor.  
   
“I’m not going to lie to you, Rey. War is no time to feed you a fantasy. There will be risks and I can’t tell you that the same won’t happen to you.”  
   
“I can't be a mother now” the young woman implored. “Even if we both somehow survive, how can I bring a child into this world, with all its darkness and all its monsters?”  
   
He felt like his heart was being stepped on.  
   
“Because, dear girl, you will not be alone. You will not have to shield your child from darkness alone. And this spark of hope, in you, in this base, in all of the Resistance, will light a blaze that will dispel the darkness. You’ll see.”  
   
Rey launched herself into his mother’s arms, crying softly into her neck.  
   
Kylo tried to pull himself away, but her hold on him would not relent.  
   
“Rey!” Poe’s voice echoed down the hall. He skidded to a halt in the doorway, his smile dropping into a look of confusion at the scene in front of him.  
   
“Poe!” Rey cried, jumping up and scrubbing at her red face. “You weren’t supposed to be back for days.”  
   
“I know, but their supply ship was almost completely unguarded. We didn’t have to do any reconnaissance, just a quick bomb run,” he quickly replied, confusion still playing on his face as he embraced her.  
   
Kylo knew which commander would soon have a good reason to look frightened in his presence.  
   
“What’s going on here?” the pilot asked as he pulled away from Rey. “Is something wrong, General?”  
   
“Not at all, Commander Dameron,” his mother replied as she rose to her feet, “but this is something Rey needs to tell you herself.” As she neared the door, she turned back to Rey. “Your spark will dispel the darkness, Rey. Don’t forget that.”  
   
With that, she left the couple, and a seething Kylo, alone.  
   
“What was that about?” Poe asked after pressing a quick kiss to Rey’s mouth.  
   
She smiled slightly, but it looked more like a grimace. “Poe, I have to tell you something.”  
   
“That doesn’t sound good,” the pilot chuckled with a half-smirk on his face as he let Rey lead him to sit on the bed.  
   
Rey sat with her leg pressed against his, breathing shallowly through her nose as she stared at her clenched fists.  
   
The pilot grabbed her hands and pulled them into his lap, much as Leia had only minutes before. “Hey, what is it?” he softly asked, rubbing circles into the backs of her hands with his thumbs.  
   
Rey looked up at him with tear-filled eyes and Kylo could tell she was close to sobbing. He’d seen that look on her face before, as his father had fallen.  
   
She took one deep breath.  
   
“Please don’t be mad. I thought I was being careful and taking all of the precautions I’d heard about, but I guess I wasn’t careful enough, and now this awful thing has happened and it’s at the worst possible time and I’m going to jeopardize the resistance and you’re going to hate me and I am so sorry I’ve done this to you.”  
   
It felt as if she had sucked all the air out of the room with her outburst.  
   
Poe’s face settled somewhere between concern and panic. “Rey, I don’t understand. What do you mean?”  
   
She jerked away from him, retreating once again to the other side of the room and clutching at her sides as if she was trying to hold herself together. “Oh, kriff, I can’t do this.”  
   
Poe began to walk towards her, but she held him back behind an invisible wall. “Rey, you’re scaring me,” he pleaded as he tried to push through.  
   
“Just go look in the refresher,” she sighed as she let her arms drop, releasing him as she did. “It’s on the sink.”  
   
He stared at her for a few moments before going where she told him. Kylo could see him through the doorway as he picked up the test and looked at it puzzledly.  _Idiot_ , he thought to himself.  
   
“Rey, what is this?” Poe asked as he walked back into her room. Rey stared at the floor.  
   
It was the flyboy’s turn to take a deep breath.  
   
“Rey, look at me. Are you sick? Were you exposed to something on a mission? Is that why the General was here? Have you been to medical?”  
   
During the onslaught of his questions, Kylo heard Rey murmur, “I’m pregnant.”  
   
Poe grabbed at her hand. “Come on, I’ll go with you to the med bay. We’ll get some tests--”  
   
He stopped mid-sentence and slowly turned to look at her. She just kept her eyes to the floor again.  
   
“What did you say?”  
   
Two tears dropped off her cheeks as she whispered, “I’m pregnant.”  
   
The pilot’s face cracked into a smile before he whooped with joy and pulled Rey off her feet, twirling her in a hug that nearly upset the table his mother had already righted once.  
   
“Wait, you mean, you’re not mad?” Rey choked out as he continued to spin them.  
   
Setting her down, Poe cupped her face in his hands. “Why would I be mad?”  
   
“Because I got pregnant in the middle of a war.”  
   
“Even though I spent most of my schooling daydreaming about flying, I remember enough to know that it took both of us," he chuckled. "I wasn’t as careful as I should have been, either.”  
   
“Yeah?” she hiccupped.  
   
“Yeah, and we'll figure this out together,” he murmured as he wiped the tears from her cheeks with his thumbs. He ducked to kiss her, and they clung to each other like they were drowning.  
   
“You’re pregnant,” Poe breathed into her hair.  
   
“I’m having your child.”  
   
“You’re having  _our_  child,” he corrected, kissing the top of her head.  
   
She glanced up at his tender face before ducking back into his shoulder. “I love you,” she whispered at his chest.  
   
Kylo’s gut twisted further as the man’s eyes widened in surprise before he looked down at the woman in his arms, tears threatening to fall. “I love you, Rey. More than you’ll ever know.” He placed his hand on her stomach and his voice shook with emotion. “And I love our little rebel. May he or she be as strong, and powerful, and brave as their mother.”  
   
“And as loyal and caring and driven as their father.” She placed her hand over his. “But maybe not as cocky,” she added with a giggle.  
   
“I thought you liked my cockiness,” he asked as he playfully nudged her.  
   
“I love your cockiness,” she clarified. “Everyone else just stared at me after we got on the Falcon, too afraid to speak. You came and introduced yourself because of your cockiness.”  
   
“It was actually because you were the most astonishing woman I had ever seen and I had to know you. And you were talking to my droid.”  
   
She just quirked an eyebrow at him before continuing. “I just don’t love when your cockiness makes you reckless. And I don't think my patience, or my heart, could take it if our child was as quick to jump in an X-wing and blow things up without a second thought.”  
   
“I can’t speak for our child, since I know they will love flying as much both of us, but I will tell you that from now on, my head is out of my cockpit.”  
   
Rey released a belly laugh hearing him quote the General’s favorite admonishment. Poe grinned in response before his face sobered again.  
   
Gripping her hands in his, his eyes searched her face. “I have two very important people to live for now and I will do everything I can to come back to you both.”  
   
“And one very important droid,” Rey added with a small smile.  
   
“Yes, and one very important droid, too,” he conceded, “even if he is getting cockier than I am.”  
   
Laughing, Rey asked, “Speaking of BB-8, should we go tell him?”  
   
Pulling her with him, Poe started to move towards the door of her quarters. “First, I would like to actually go with you to medical. I want to make sure everything is alright with our little rebel, and his or her beautiful mother. Then we can go tell BB-8. I would like to make sure he’s near a charging station first, in case he short-circuits himself and we have to power him down.”  
   
Rey pulled him back to her and planted a kiss on his lips. Lingering, she murmured against them, “Thank you.”  
   
Poe returned the kiss with more intensity, pulled Rey flush to him. “I love you,” he said, when he finally broke away.  
   
Mischief lit Rey’s face as she responded with a cheeky “I know,” before pulling him out of her quarters.  
   
Released from her hold over him, Kylo remained in her quarters with his roiling thoughts. As slowly as he came to her, he returned to his command. The bloody half-moons stung as he slammed his fists against the wall.  


* * *

He had expected this. He had expected this for months, ever since he had been forced to witness her sickening revelation. But expectation did not prepare him for the reality.

He looked out the external observation portal, hands clasped behind his back, as General Hux delivered a report. 

"More information about their new base has come in, Supreme Leader," he delivered in his signature monotone. "The medical bay is not attached to the rest of the base and it does not have its own defensive weaponry. A targeted attack would deliver a significant blow to their morale."

As he considered Hux's suggestion, a pain that felt as if his insides were being torn apart shot through him. He yelled, and staggered back into the chair. 

"Supreme Leader," Hux said as he moved towards him with as much concern as he could muster. 

"Leave." Kylo gritted out. 

"But Supreme Leader, what about the attack on the med bay?"

"I said, LEAVE!" Kylo bellowed, sending Hux moving towards the door with a determined look on his face.

As another wave of pain ripped through him, he turned to the retreating general. "Hux, do not attack the medical bay."

"But sir-" Hux began to protest. 

"That's an order!" he yelled before falling back into the chair. He heard the door close behind his infuriating general. 

Nanoseconds later, Kylo found himself in the medical bay he had just heard about, next to the struggling woman. She staggered into the room, falling onto the table with her hands clutched over her wide stomach as a med droid rushed towards her. 

"The baby's coming," she moaned and the droid whirred into action, changing her into a medical gown, attaching monitors, and arranging her on the table. 

"Notify Poe," she ordered sharply as another contraction hit. 

Before the words had even left her mouth, the pilot appeared in the door, his face white. He rushed to her side, taking her hand between his. 

"How?" she looked at him with puzzlement. 

"I just knew," he said before pressing a kiss to her forehead. 

She looked as if she wanted to ask more questions, but she was stopped short by another surge of pain. She clenched Poe's hand as a few tears slipped onto her cheeks. 

"Breathe, Rey," the pilot murmured, the echo of an earlier scene Kylo had witnessed. A scene that had brought them here. 

The droid rolled between her legs. "I need to examine you," it chirped mechanically. Rey shifted, widening her hips to let the droid perform its work. The rush of another contraction caused Rey to snap her legs closed and the droid went flying into the air, hovering uselessly above its patient.

Poe chuckled slightly as he wiped some of the sweaty hair out of Rey's face with his free hand. "Love, put the med droid down. It's just trying to do its job."

Rey clenched her eyes close, but did as she was told. The droid returned to its work as if nothing happened. "It will not be long before the baby comes. There is not any time to give you pain suppressors," it stated. 

"Fuck," she ground out. 

As the contractions grew more intense, Kylo watched from the back corner of the room as Rey lifted everything that wasn't bolted to the ground, including Poe. He laughed with wonder as he struggled to maintain his grip on her hand, his only tether. 

"Rey, I know you think I'm just a cocky flyboy who spends too much time in the air, but I would really like to have my feet on the ground for this."

"Sorry," she groaned as she opened her eyes and looked up at him, concentrated on bringing him down gently. He fell the last couple of feet as another pain took her, but he kept his feet. 

He pressed a hard kiss to her lips, cupping her cheek with his hand. "Don't apologize. You're having our child right now. Throw me all over the room if you have too."

She smiled weakly before she began to scream gutturally. The droid clicked once before reaching out with its metal arms to gather towels and other necessary tools. 

"It is time for you to push," it commanded as it positioned itself between her legs. 

Rey's eyes slid closed and her face went blank. Kylo sensed as she reached out to the Force, wrapping herself, Poe, and their child in its weight. 

The pilot's eyes went wide as he felt it. "Amazing," he breathed. "You are amazing." 

She calmly pushed once, twice, small grunts the only indication of her exertion.

Her free hand shot out to the side. Kylo was pulled to her, his inert legs dragging, until her hand clasped his glove-clad one. Light flashed through him as she enfolded him into the Force around them. The breath was stolen from his chest as the energy she pulled from him, from both of them, centered in her womb. A single tear dripped down her check. He felt a similar tear on his own cheek.

With a final push, the baby slid slick into the droid's waiting arms. Cries filled the air and burst the bubble around them, air rushing back into Kylo's lungs. Rey kept her hold on their hands while the droid cut the umbilical cord and cleaned the child. After wrapping it in a blanket, it rolled back to the new mother. 

"A boy," it chirruped, presenting his scrunched face to his waiting parents. 

Releasing his hand and Poe's, Rey wrapped the boy, her son, into her arms. Tears streamed down Poe's face as he cupped the boy's small head in his hand. He kissed Rey's sweaty cheek, leaning his forehead against hers. "I love you," he whispered in a watery voice. 

"I love you, too," she sighed, catching his lips in a weak kiss. As if that kiss sapped the last of her energy, she dropped her head back against the pillow the droid had placed behind her. She shifted her gaze to catch Kylo's eyes. 

"What should we call him?"

She kept her eyes on Kylo as she spoke. "Han. His name is Han."

A black hole felt like it opened in his stomach. He reared back against her hold on him, finally breaking free and staggering against the back wall. He willed himself back to the star destroyer, begged to see the view out of the observation portal and not the small family before him. As he slid back into himself, he heard Poe's voice echo in his mind. 

"It's perfect. Han, our little rebel."

Shuddering against the light she had flooded into his chest, he emptied the contents of his stomach onto the floor.   


* * *

“I’m hit.”

Kylo’s thumb only barely lifted from the trigger of his TIE silencer when the resistance commander’s voice sounded in his ear, as clear as if he was the one wearing the comlink. 

His view of the battle outside of the fighter’s windshield shifted to show him Rey, sitting at the controls of the Falcon. She had gone white at Poe’s pronouncement, but she scanned the fight determinedly. Looking for the damaged X-wing. 

Moments later, she spotted the ship, hurtling to the planet’s surface in a spiral of smoke. She pushed the controls to their limits. 

“Hold on,” she cried, “I can get to you!”

“No, Rey!” he responded. “I’m leaking fuel everywhere. If you get too close, I’ll take you with me.”

“I can get close enough that you can eject. Activate your containment field and Chewie can grab you.” 

The wookiee made a doubtful noise.  
   
She looked over at her co-pilot with tear-filled eyes. “We’ll figure something out!” she screamed at him, hysteria tinging her voice. 

“Rey.” The pilot’s voice was surprisingly calm. “If I eject, my ship’s headed straight for the base, towards all of our friends and—” He choked on his words. “Han.”

“Poe, please,” she pleaded, desperation written on her face. 

“I have to get her clear.”

“NO!” she screamed, gunning the Falcon towards him. 

“Chewie, take over. Do not let her get any closer,” Poe commanded. The wookiee voiced his sad assent and pushed Rey from the controls. 

She struggled briefly with him, but her control was so thrown that she could do little to the creature. 

“Please,” she pleaded, “don’t leave me.”

Poe resignedly sighed into the comm. “I don’t want to, baby.”

She turned to bargaining. “What about Han? He needs his father!”

“He’ll have Finn. He’ll be more of a father than I could have been.”

“That’s not true,” she stated fiercely into the comm. “He needs you. We both need you.”

“Rey.” His voice carried thickly over the speaker. “Just say you love me.”

She swallowed once, twice. “I love you,” she finally breathed. 

The pilot chuckled. “I know you do.” Kylo could hear him breathing heavily. “I love you too.”

Time seemed to still as the wookiee brought the Falcon to a standstill. As the battle waged around them, Rey’s, and Kylo’s, gaze only rested on the falling X-wing. 

“God speed, rebels,” Poe’s voice echoed around them. “Take care of our little rebel.”

The explosion of impact filled the cockpit with orange light. Kylo watched silent tears stream down Rey’s cheeks, landing on her blaster. 

She turned on him then, her blaster aimed. Hatred shadowed her eyes. 

“You will burn for this.”

He screamed as the bond between them erupted in flames. He fell back against the seat of his ship, struggling to pull breath in though his clenched teeth. When his vision cleared, he saw the Falcon bearing down on him. 

Their bond was dead. 

Their fight continued.


End file.
